


Minima de malis (Das Geringere der Übel)

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [2]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: „Höret!“, schrie der Reiter „Feldherr Caesar ist tot! Seine Mörder werden steckbrieflich gesucht. Sie sollen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.“ Das ganze Dorf tuschelte. Asterix wandte sich nachdenklich zu Plaius und Hereci. „Wusstet ihr von der Ermordung?“





	Minima de malis (Das Geringere der Übel)

Iulius stöhnte nach einer weiteren plötzlichen Bewegung vor Schmerz auf. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, wie der Senat ihn umringte und der plötzliche Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Als er sich umgewandt hatte, war Brustus mit einem blutigen Dolch vor ihm gestanden, heller Mord in den Augen blitzend. Danach war alles Schwarz geworden und Iulius war erst wieder erwacht, als sie schon in seinem Landhaus angekommen waren. Seine zwei treusten Sklaven, so hatte er festgestellt, hatten ihn auf einer Bahre dorthin gebracht. Nur, das war ihm vollkommen bewusst, war er in seinem Landhaus, wo sich auch der letzte vertrauenswürdige Medicus aufhielt, alles andere als sicher. Die Verschwörer würden ihn trotz der Vortäuschung seines Todes durch seine Sklaven und der Platzierung eines fremden Leichnams in seinem Mausoleum suchen. Deshalb hatte Iulius entgegen dringender Bitten des Medicus die Weiterreise befohlen. Der Medicus, Quintus bei Namen, hatte daraufhin den Einfall, er könne eine falsche Fährte nach Ägypten zu Cleopatra legen. Da die Affäre zwischen seiner Eminenz und der ägyptischen Herrscherin durchaus bekannt sei, so hatte Quintus gesprochen, wäre ein vermeintlicher Rückzug zu der Verbündeten unter Begleitung des zeitweiligen Leibarztes eine logische Tat. Ein paar Tage später hatte Quintus das Landhaus mit einigen Sklaven und ein paar Reichtümern verlassen, in der Mitte eine verhüllte Sänfte tragend, so, wie es von einem eingebildeten Imperator auf der Flucht zu erwarten wäre. Zurückgelassen hatte er eine große Ansammlung an Phiolen, welche Salben und andere Heilmittel gegen Entzündungen und Fieber enthielten sowie die Sklaven Plaius und Hereci, welche dem gefallenen Herrscher aus Rom geholfen hatten, ihn nun versorgten und einen Tag später in die von ihm vorgegebene Richtung davontrugen.

Jetzt lag Iulius auf seiner Bahre und versuchte, gegen die Schmerzen der Stichwunden anzukämpfen. Hätte man nicht meinen können, dass ein ständiger Schmerz nach gewisser Zeit zu einer abgestumpften Taubheit führe? Doch jede ruckartige Bewegung bewies das Gegenteil. Und eben solche rissen Iulius regelmäßig aus seinem wenig erholsamen Schlaf, der ihn wenigstens von den Schmerzen fernhielt.

 

In etwas mehr als einer Woche hatten die treuen Sklaven ihn über die Alpen getragen, in eine der _provinciae transalpinae_. Von dort aus verlangte Iulius, nur kleine Pfade durch Wälder einzuschlagen, sodass sie keinen Reitern begegnen würden. Obwohl die beiden Sklaven verunsicherte Blicke ob der möglichen Räuber wechselten, folgten sie dem Befehl und begaben sich auf kleine, enge, geschlungene Pfade durch die scheinbare Wildnis.

Ein erneutes Rütteln ließ Iulius die mit heißen Tränen brennenden Augen fest schließen. Lange Zeit öffnete er sie nicht und versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen. „ _O domine mi_.“, sagte Hereci leise, der er mit Blick auf den Körper des Herren die Schmerzen desselben bemerkt hatte. Iulius öffnete die Augen, überrascht, die Stimme des Sklaven zu hören.  
„Ja?“, fragte er, Hereci kopfüber von unten ansehend. Der Sklave sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an.  
„Ihr habt starke Schmerzen. Ich hoffte, Eure Gedanken für eine kurze Zeit davon wegzulenken.“, antwortete er und Iulius nickte.  
„Ich danke dir, Hereci.“ Besagter lächelte kurz und blies sich eine Strähne des langen dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ihr solltet versuchen, weiterzuschlafen.“ Kurz darauf glitt Iulius in einen weiteren unruhigen Schlaf.

Als er erwachte, war es dunkel und still. Die Sklaven schliefen selig und die Nacht strich in ihrem Treiben leise um Baum und Strauch. Weshalb war er also erwacht? Iulius fasste sich an den Kopf; Er hatte einen Traum gehabt. Und es träumte ihm, er sähe dort vorn bei den Baumwipfeln die unebenen Spitzen seines Ziels, doch er war verloren. Er war vertrieben worden, ihm war keine Gastfreundschaft zuteil geworden. Man hatte ihn verraten.

Seufzend barg Iulius das Gesicht in Händen. Dieser Traum hatte eine große Wahrscheinlichkeit wahr zu werden, denn niemand konnte sagen, ob ihm geholfen würde. Inständig hoffte er, dass dies nicht der Fall sei, denn es wäre sein sicherer Tod. Wenn er nicht schon davor sterben würde. Erst nach Stunden konnte er wieder einschlafen, doch erwachte er am nächsten Morgen nicht. Sein Gemütszustand hatte zu Fieber geführt und Iulius erlangte für die nächsten zwei Tage seine Sinne nicht zurück. Die Sklaven versorgten ihn derweil so gut es ihnen möglich war und marschierten Tag und Nacht, ohne Unterbrechung, in der Hoffnung, ihren gütigen Herrn an das Ziel bringen und retten zu können.

Nach den zwei Tagen war Iulius schwächlich, orientierungslos und ohne jegliche Erinnerung an die vorhergegangene Reise. Hereci und Plaius erklärten ihm, erleichtert ob seines Erwachens, mehrmals die Ausführung seines Befehls, ihn auf der Flucht zu begleiten. Als Iulius zu wissen verlangte, wie weit sie von ihrem Ziel entfernt seien, erklärte Plaius, dass sie noch ungefähr fünf Tage reisen müssten. Daraufhin beschloss Iulius, größere Wege zu nutzen, um schnellst als möglich anzukommen.

 

Kaum eineinhalb Tage später erwies sich dies jedoch als eine schlechte Entscheidung, als die drei Männer von einer Gruppe Räuber aufgehalten wurden. Schnell verhüllte Hereci das Gesicht seines Herren und stellte sich schützend vor ihn und Plaius zog kühn das Schwert des Herren. So sprach er, das Schwert den Räubern entgegenhaltend: „Weichet, Räuber! Wir besitzen nichts außer den Tüchern an unseren Leibern und den nackten Leichnam eines uns verblichenen Freundes. Wir sind geflohene Sklaven und suchen die Freiheit am Meere.“ Von diesen Worten leichtgläubig überzeugt, wich die Meute und ließ die Sklaven mit der Bahre passieren.

An diesem Abend betrachtete Iulius noch lange die schlafenden Formen seiner Sklaven bis er schließlich einen Entschluss fasste und nach Schriftrolle, Feder und Tintenfass griff.

Es war nun einer der letzten Tage der Reise und das Fieber fing erneut an zu steigen. Hereci, welcher die Stichwunden neu verband, machte noch dazu eine schreckliche Entdeckung; Ein kleiner Schnitt an der Seite des Brustkorbes, dort, wo meist der Arm lag, war übersehen worden und hatte Wundbrand entwickelt. Schnell rief er Plaius herbei, welcher bestürzt den Befund betrachtete. Iulius erwachte in diesem Moment aus seinem Schlaf und sah die Gesichter seiner treuen Sklaven. „Was ist geschehen?“, verlangte er zu wissen und Hereci erklärte die tödliche Situation. Als er geendigt hatte, seufzte Iulius. „Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte nie die Hoffnung besessen, meinem Ziel je so nahe zu kommen bevor ich sterbe. Ich danke euch beiden für eure Dienste und eure außerordentliche Treue. Nur Iuppiter selbst hätte eine solch fromme Treue verdient. Jetzt nehmt diese Dokumente an euch, sie sind eure Freiheit, sollte ich vor meinem Tode nicht mehr selbst die Gelegenheit dazu haben.“, sprach er und überreichte ihnen zwei Schriftrollen.  
„ _domine noster!“_ , flüsterte Hereci, unfähig, mehr über die Lippen zu bringen.  
„Wir werden Euch zu diesem Ort bringen und Ihr werdet leben.“, meinte Plaius bestimmt, den Blick auf die Schriftrolle in seiner Hand geheftet. Dann erhob er sich, um die wenigen Habseligkeiten für die Fortsetzung der Reise vorzubereiten. Iulius bettete sich nieder und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf verlor er das Bewusstsein. Hereci und Plaius trugen ihn auf seiner Trage eilenden Fußes durch Tag und Nacht bis sie endlich im Dämmerlicht der untergehenden Sonne eine Befestigung sehen konnten. Plaius rannte alleine, von der Last der Bahre befreit und so schnell ihn seine müden Glieder trugen zu den Toren, um um Hilfe zu flehen. Kaum hatte man seinen Worten besorgt gelauscht, wurden ihm drei Männer mitgegeben, um den Sterbenden in das Dorf zu bringen.

*****

Asterix, Obelix und Miraculix folgten dem fremden und völlig übermüdeten Sklaven besorgt in den Wald. Was für ein Herr ließ seine Sklaven so lange arbeiten bis sie sich vor Müdigkeit fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnten? „Was ist denn deinem Herrn zugestoßen?“, erkundigte sich Miraculix, welcher sich vollkommen darauf konzentriert hatte, ein Leben zu retten.  
Der Sklave, Plaius bei Namen, antwortete: „Er wurde auf offener Straße hinterrücks erdolcht.“ Die drei Gallier sahen zuerst sich gegenseitig, dann den Sklaven erstaunt an.  
„Wer tut denn so etwas Niederträchtiges?“, wollte Asterix wissen und Plaius schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Es machte Asterix misstrauisch.  
„Wir wurden während unserer Reise von Räubern überfallen.“, erklärte Plaius dann.  
„Was für ein schreckliches Ereignis.“, meinte Miraculix und klemmte sich den Bart erneut in den Gürtel, als die vier Männer weitereilten. „Ich nehme an, dieser Vorfall ist schon mindestens einen Tag her?“, fragte er dann und Plaius nickte bestätigend.  
„Woher wisst Ihr das, wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist?“, wollte er dann neugierig wissen. Der Druide schmunzelte.  
„Dank unseres Freundes Obelix hier gibt es in einem Gebiet von einem Tagesmarsch Entfernung keine Übeltäter wie diese mehr.“ Plaius schien darauf einen ängstlichen Blick zu dem riesenhaften Mann an Asterix´ Seite zu werfen.

„Da, hier ist es!“, bedeutete Plaius plötzlich und trat auf eine Lichtung, wo ein hagerer Mann mit langem dunklen Haar und bronzener Haut über eine Bahre kauerte. Wer dort lag, war nicht zu sehen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich als er den riesenhaften Schatten Obelix´ im Dunkel am Rande der Lichtung erblickte. Plaius trat an ihn heran und wechselte ein paar Worte, nach welchen die drei näher gebeten wurden. Asterix bedeutete Obelix jedoch, etwas zurückzubleiben, um die eingeschüchterten Sklaven nicht noch mehr zu verängstigen.  
„Seid gegrüßt“, ergriff Asterix das Wort und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich bin Asterix, Krieger des Dorfes, dies hier Miraculix, unser Druide und Heilkundige des Dorfes und das dort hinten ist mein Freund Obelix, Hinkelsteinträger.“ Angesichts der Nennung von Obelix' Gewerbe schienen sich die Sklaven etwas zu beruhigen und beide ergriffen kurz Asterix´ Hand.  
„Plaius, Hereci.“, erwiderten sie kurz die Bekanntmachung.

 Miraculix kniete sich sofort zur Bahre nieder und lauschte den Erklärungen der beiden. Nach einer Weile blickte er mit durch Sorgenfalten gerunzelter Stirn auf, bedeckte vorsichtig den Körper und ging nachdenklich ein paar Schritte zur Seite während er abwechselnd seine Gefährten und die Sklaven betrachtete. „Was bereitet dir Sorgen, o Miraculix?“, fragte Asterix, doch Gefragter schüttelte nur den Kopf und bat Obelix, die Bahre ins Dorf zu tragen. Asterix half den staunenden Sklaven, die Habseligkeiten aufzusammeln und mitzunehmen, sich selbst über das Verhalten des Druiden wundernd.  
„Euer Hinkelsteinträger ist sehr kräftig.“, bemerkte Plaius auf dem Rückweg und Asterix lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
„Allerdings ist er sehr stark. Deshalb konnte er auch diesen Beruf aufnehmen.“, antwortete er, während er Hereci dabei beobachtete, wie dieser regelmäßig nach der herunterhängenden Hand des Herren griff.

 

„Wenn… er euer Herr ist und ihr seine Sklaven.“, begann Obelix nach einer Weile des Schweigens nachdenklich „Wäre es nicht besser für euch, wenn er… sterben würde? Ich fänd´s nämlich nicht toll, ein Sklave zu sein.“ Hereci starrte ihn an.  
„Er ist ein gütiger und sanfter Herr und ich werde ihm nicht die Treue brechen.“, sagte er in einem Tonfall, welcher andeutete, dass er mit Obelix sofort kämpfen würde, wenn es seinem Herrn behilflich wäre.  
„Aber wenn er stirbt, seid ihr dann nicht frei?“, fragte Obelix verwirrt.  
„Ich muss zugeben“, mischte sich nun Plaius ein „Er hat uns schriftlich unsere Freiheit im Falle seines Todes geschenkt. Doch weder ich noch Hereci haben die Absicht es so weit kommen zu lassen. Er ist ein guter Herr. Außerdem hätten wir uns dann die Mühe des Hilfeholens ersparen können, oder?“ Bevor das Gespräch weiter ausgeführt werden konnte, schaltete sich Miraculix mit der Ankündigung dazwischen, sie seien im Dorf angekommen. Sofort bot Asterix sein Haus an, wo Obelix die Bahre sanft im Schlafraum im zweiten Geschoss abstellte.

„Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich nur ein Bett besitze.“, meinte Asterix, als er den Sklaven die wichtigsten Teile des Hauses zeigte. Diese bedankten sich mit vielen Verbeugungen trotz Asterix´ wiederholter Bitte, dies zu unterlassen. Währenddessen suchte Obelix die wichtigsten Habseligkeiten seines Freundes zusammen und brachte sie in sein eigenes Heim, damit dieser dort für Weile übernachten könne. Nachdem alles vorbereitet war, begaben sich Asterix und Obelix zu dem Haus des Druiden, um Miraculix beim Suchen von Zutaten zur Herstellung der Heilmittel zu helfen.  
„Ach, und Kinder“, rief Miraculix ihnen hinterher „Ich weiß, dass es vor allem dir schwerfallen wird, Asterix, aber bitte überlasst die Pflege unseres römischen Gastes mir und seinen Sklaven. Und bitte betretet das Haus nicht, denn es wird so viel Ruhe wie möglich benötigt.“ Etwas gekränkt, seines eigenen Hauses verwiesen zu werden, folgte Asterix mit dem Versprechen, niemanden in das Haus zu lassen, Obelix in den Wald.

*****

Am frühen Morgen hatte sich fast das gesamte Dorf vor der Tür zu Asterix´ Haus gesammelt und Miraculix drängte sich durch die Menge, um vor der Tür selbst auf Asterix zu treffen, welcher mit verschränkten Armen der Masse wiederholt erklärte, dass niemand das Haus betreten dürfe bis auf Miraculix und den beiden römischen Sklaven. „Kinder, Kinder!“, kam der Druide dem kleinen Krieger zu Hilfe. „Aber, meine Kinder! Dies ist die Stätte eines tödlich verletzten Mannes. So schweiget doch und gewährt ihm Ruhe, auf dass er genesen möge.“ Gerade in diesem Moment tauchte Majestix auf seinem Schild auf.  
„ **Hab´ ich das richtig erfahren, es weilen Römer unter uns?!** “, brüllte er aus voller Kehle bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte. Ein kollektives „Ssssshhh“ antwortete ihm.  
„Majestix, unser Anführer“, wandte sich Miraculix an ihn „Ich würde diese Sache gerne in einer Versammlung in deinem Haus besprechen. Auch möchte ich, dass zu dieser Versammlung nicht nur das ganze Dorf, sondern auch die beiden römischen Sklaven eingeladen sind.“  
Majestix überlegte einen Augenblick, dann meinte er leise: „Na gut, besprechen wir das in einer Versammlung. Gibt es irgendjemand aus dem Dorf, der jetzt gerade nicht anwesend ist und Zeit des Versammlungsbeginns versäumen wird?“ Ein paar Namen wurden durch die Reihen geflüstert und ein Mädchen rannte schnell und leise davon, um die Nachricht von der Versammlung auf den Feldern zu verbreiten, wo sich alle fehlenden Personen aufhielten.

 

Die Sonne war im Begriff unterzugehen, als die Versammlung begann. Nach einer einführenden Rede von Seiten Majestix´, welche schnell unterbrochen wurde, ergriff Miraculix das Wort. „Meine Freunde! Gestern Abend wurde unser Dorf Gastgeber für einen Römer und seine Sklaven-“ Getuschel brach in der versammelten Menge aus „Der Römer wurde schwer verletzt zu uns gebracht mit der Bitte, ihm zu helfen. Diese Bitte werde ich in meiner Pflicht, Menschen nach besten Kräften zu helfen und zu heilen, nicht ausschlagen. Daher habe ich eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen: Niemand außer den beiden Sklaven und mir wird Asterix´ Haus betreten. Auch wird ein stilles Verhalten um dieses Haus herum erwartet, denn unser Gast benötigt Ruhe. Gibt es noch weitere Fragen?“ Sofort schossen Hände in die Höhe. Auch Asterix hob seine Hand. „Ja?“, rief der Druide einen Bauer auf. Dieser wandte sich an die beiden Sklaven.  
„Wie´s aussieht, werdet ihr hier `ne Weile festsitzen. Also wie heißt ihr?“, fragte er unelegant und Asterix schlug sich auf die Stirn.  
Die beiden Sklaven starrten den Bauer einen Moment an, als wüssten sie nicht genau, was er sagt hatte, aber dann trat Plaius einen Schritt vor und sprach: „Ich bin Plaius und dies hier ist Hereci. Wir sind beide in der Sklaverei geboren worden und in dem Haus unseres Herren aufgewachsen.“ Das versammelte Dorf nickte synchron, dann wurden weitere Fragen gestellt. Woher sie denn kämen? Rom. Was sie denn so weit weg von Rom täten? Reisen. Wohin wäre die Reise denn gegangen? Schweigen. Dann; Den genauen Ort hatte der Herr nicht verraten wollen, es hatte eine Überraschung für die beiden Sklaven werden sollen. Wie denn der Herr heiße, von dem die Sklaven so gut sprachen? Ein Augenblick des Zögerns, dann; Gaius. Asterix kam das Ganze etwas seltsam vor. Weshalb mussten die Sklaven bei dem Namen ihres Herren überlegen? Als er dies Miraculix gegenüber äußerte, meinte dieser nur, dass die beiden Sklaven ihren Herren in seiner Gegenwart noch kein einziges Mal beim Namen genannt hatten und dass es wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie ihn viel zu häufig Herr nannten als dass sie sich an seinen Namen gut erinnern konnten. Dann stand Miraculix auf und ergriff erneut das Wort.  
„Meine Freunde, Ich glaube, wir haben die Armen jetzt genug belästigt. Nach dieser kurzen Zeit der Überlegung bin ich nun zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass ich die Hilfe eines befreundeten Druiden benötigen könnte, sollten meine Heilkünste nicht ausreichen. Da ich selbst nicht losziehen kann suche ich jemanden, der ihm in meinem Namen einen Besuch abstatten und ihn hierher geleiten könnte. Gibt es Freiwillige?“, sprach er und Asterix und Obelix erhoben augenblicklich die Hände. Zur Verwunderung aller hoben auch die beiden römischen Sklaven ihre Hand.  
„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Obelix und ich den Druiden suchen gehen.“, meinte Asterix sofort „Wir kennen uns hier in der Gegend besser aus und ihr könnt eurem Herrn hier mehr helfen als wenn ihr jetzt auf Reisen geht.“ Dies leuchtete allen ein und so zogen die beiden Helden des Dorfes noch an selbigem Abend los.

*****

Als Iulius die Augen öffnete, war alles dunkel. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand oder welcher Tag es war. Im Wald jedoch konnte er nicht sein, dachte er sich, denn er konnte weder das Rauschen der Blätter im Winde noch die leisen Bewegungen der Tiere hören. Wo war er also? Als nächstes wurde er sich der Schmerzen bewusst. Sie schienen gedämpft und heilender Wunden zu entstammen, doch als er sich von seiner Bahre erheben wollte, stieß er einen Schrei aus und fiel zurück in die Kissen. Eine Lampe wurde entflammt und vor ihm erschienen die Gesichter Herecis und Plaius´. Sie schienen verschreckt ob der lauten Störung und erleichtert ob des Erwachens ihres Herrn. „Wo sind wir?“, krächzte Iulius und nahm dankend einen Becher mit Wasser von Hereci an.  
„Am Ziel.“, meinte Plaius kurz angebunden und Hereci fügte hinzu: „Wir sind im gallischen Dorf angekommen und vor ein paar Tagen wurde in einer Versammlung von allen Dorfmitgliedern beschlossen, uns aufzunehmen. Der Druide des Dorfes, Miraculix, kümmert sich außerdem seit unserer Ankunft um Eure Wunden. Er hat veranlasst, dass außer ihm und Euren Sklaven niemand das Haus betreten darf. Es freut mich sehr, Euch wach und auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sehen!“ Dankend nahm Iulius seine Hand und der Sklave drückte sie sofort.  
„Man gewährt uns also Unterkunft und bietet Hilfe an, obwohl ich der Feind bin?“, fragte er erleichtert und fast ungläubig.  
Die beiden Sklaven wechselten einen Blick, dann sprach Plaius: „ _domine_ , nur der Druide hat Euer Antlitz erblickt. Allen anderen des Dorfes seid Ihr als wohlhabender römischer Bürger namens Gaius bekannt. Der Druide schien sehr darauf besonnen, Euren vollen Namen nicht Preis zu geben.“ Iulius war erstaunt. Welche Gründe mochte der Druide des feindlichen Dorfes haben, Iulius Caesar in Schutz zu nehmen?  
„Ihr solltet weiter versuchen zu schlafen.“, riss ihn Plaius aus seinen Gedanken und Iulius folgte dem Rat. Hereci weigerte sich jedoch, sich weiterhin das Bett mit Plaius zu teilen und legte sich treu neben die niedrige Bahre seines Herren und hielt dessen Hand. Nicht einmal Iulius selbst konnte seine Entscheidung ändern.

*****

Am nächsten Morgen fand Miraculix Hereci schlafend neben der Bahre seines Herren und dessen Hand umklammernd vor. Vorsichtig weckte er den armen Mann, welcher ihm augenblicklich von dem nächtlichen Erwachen seines Herren berichtete. Er lauschte der Erzählung während er begann, sich die heilenden Wunden anzusehen. Unglücklicherweise war eine davon ein Stück weit aufgerissen und blutete. Schnell verarztete er sie und tauschte die blutigen Bandagen gegen saubere aus. Plaius, welcher zwischenzeitlich wohl von Herecis aufgeregter Stimme erwacht war, wusch die blutigen Leinentuch- Bandagen und bestätigte auf Frage Herecis Geschichte. Gerade, als sich Miraculix zum Gehen wenden wollte, rührte sich der ehemalige Feldherr und versuchte aufzusitzen, doch die heilenden Wunden pressten ihn wütend zurück in die Kissen.  
„Es erfreut mich, Euch auf dem Weg der Besserung zu wissen.“, begrüßte Miraculix ihn und lächelte ihn sanft an. Der Römer schien zunächst etwas desorientiert, doch fasste er sich schnell und nickte Miraculix als Erwiderung des Grußes zu.  
„Druide“, sagte er. „Welchen Grund habt Ihr, mich zu retten? Hofft ihr, dass ich durch die entstandene Schuld Euer Dorf in Zukunft in Frieden lassen werde?“  
„Eure Majestät“, antwortete Miraculix lächelnd. „Euer Gewerbe geht davon aus, dass es auch Gegner in den eigenen Reihen gibt. Eure Wunden sind um vieles älter als ein paar Tage. Ich wage also zu behaupten, dass Ihr eures Amtes enthoben wurdet. Nur ist mir die Frage geblieben; Wer hat euren Sturz veranlasst?“

*****

Iulius schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Natürlich musste ein Druide, welcher seinen Mitbürgern übernatürliche Kräfte und Unbesiegbarkeit verschaffen konnte, eine gewisse Intelligenz besitzen. Wenn er es wissen wollte würde er die Namen der Attentäter auch selbst herausfinden, da war sich Iulius sicher. Also warum schweigen? „Eine Gruppe Verschwörer, bestehend aus Mitgliedern des Senats, unter anderem auch Marcus Brutus, stachen mit Dolchen auf mich ein.“, erklärte er also mit einem Seufzen. Der Druide nickte.  
„Und… wenn man fragen darf, weshalb schlief Hereci, wo er doch in einem Bette schlafen konnte, auf dem Boden, Eure Hand haltend? In wie weit reicht seine Treue?“ Iulius sah zu dem Sklaven hinüber, welcher ein paar Fuß von ihnen seiner Arbeit nachging.  
„Nichts konnte seine Treue brechen. Er war der treuste Sklave, den ich je kannte.“, meinte Iulius nach einer Weile und ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen sinken. Der Druide nickte.  
„Bünde des gleichen Geschlechts sind in unserer Tradition nicht üblich, aber es wird sich niemand daran stören. Nur ist mir die römische Handhabung nicht bekannt?“, antwortete er und Iulius wunderte sich einen Augenblick über den alten Mann.  
„In Rom ist es üblich sich außerhalb der Ehefrau auch andere Beziehungen der ähnlichen Art zu führen, zu Männern wie zu Frauen.“, erklärte er so würdevoll wie möglich. Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass er, Herz Roms, sich mit einem Barbaren über Kultur austauschte? Der Druide nahm die Erklärung mit einem Nicken an.  
„Ich werde mich um die allgemeine Akzeptanz dieses kulturellen Unterschiedes bemühen sofern Ihr nicht vorhabt, Euch den unseren anzunähern, welche besagen, dass außerhalb der Ehe keine Beziehungen geführt werden dürfen. Diese Entscheidung liegt natürlich voll und ganz bei Ihnen. Wie auch immer es sei, ich muss mich verabschieden; Ich wünsche Euch einen angenehmen Tag.“, antwortete der Druide und verließ daraufhin das Haus.

*****

Asterix und Obelix hatten den befreundeten Druiden schnell gefunden und hatten eine genauso ereignislose Rück- wie Hinreise. Der Druide wollte ihnen gerne helfen und folgte ihnen umgehend. Auf dem Weg zurück lehrte er den beiden Helden des gallischen Dorfes vieles über Kräuter und andere Pflanzen. Als sie schließlich um die Mittagszeit das Dorf erreichten, begrüßte sie Miraculix und bat den befreundeten Druiden sofort, ihm in Asterix´ Haus zu folgen. Bald wurden Asterix und Obelix auch begrüßt, nicht zuletzt von Falbala, welche Idefix in ihre Obhut genommen hatte. „Er ein so gut erzogener Junge!“, lobte sie lachend und gab einem hochroten Obelix einen Kuss auf die Wange. Majestix erreichte die Gruppe von Dorfbewohnern schließlich auch und wollte gerade zu einer seiner bekanntlich sehr langen und sehr langweiligen Reden ansetzen, als ein Reiter auf seinem Pferd hereingestürmt kam. Die Menge sammelte sich neugierig um ihn. Es war der Nachrichtenbringer, welcher schnaufend auf seinem Pferd saß als sei er die Strecke selbst gerannt.  
„Höret!“, schrie der Reiter „Feldherr Caesar ist tot! Seine Mörder werden steckbrieflich gesucht. Sie sollen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.“ Das ganze Dorf tuschelte.  
„Und was passiert jetzt?“, fragte jemand.  
„Gibt es Nachfolger?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht“, gab der Reiter zurück. Asterix wandte sich nachdenklich zu Plaius und Hereci.  
„Wusstet ihr von der Ermordung?“ Die beiden Sklaven waren auch herbeigelaufen, neugierig, ob Nachricht aus Rom käme.  
Zögerlich antwortete Plaius: „Uns war noch bekannt, dass er schwer verletzt worden sei.“ In diesem Augenblick traten die beiden Druiden dazu.  
„In Rom glaubt man also, Iulius Caesar sei tot?“, fragte Miraculix und Asterix nickte.  
„Offensichtlich. Glaubst du es etwa nicht, o Druide?“, antwortete er. Asterix hatte das ungute Gefühl, der alte Mann wisse mehr als er zugab, aber weshalb sollte er so etwas tun? Miraculix wandte sich dem Krieger zu und bedeutete ihm nach einer Weile des Überlegens, ihm zu folgen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie Asterix´ Haus und begaben sich in das zweite Stockwerk, wo der römische Gast untergebracht war. „Ich verstehe nicht, Miraculix. Was führst du mich in mein eigenes Heim? Hat der Römer etwa etwas mit dieser Nachricht zu schaffen?“, fragte Asterix verwirrt, doch der Druide hob die Hand.  
„Asterix, mein Guter. Ich weiß du kannst kühlen Kopf bewahren und das ist, was ich von dir jetzt erbitte und fordere. Ich zweifle tatsächlich an der Wahrheit dieser Nachricht, die wir soeben von dem Reiter erhielten, denn ich habe jeden Grund daran zu zweifeln.“, meinte Miraculix und zog mit diesen Worten einen leichten Vorhang zur Seite, um einen schlafenden Iulius Caesar zu enthüllen.

Asterix schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Beim Teutates! Der gutmütige Römer ist Iulius?! Ich habe unseren Erzfeind in meinem Haus aufgenommen, ihn hier hausen lassen und seine Wunden pflegen lassen? Miraculix, du sahst als einziger von uns sein Gesicht, du hast uns vorenthalten, wer in unserer Mitte ist!“, flüsterte er entsetzt und wütend. Wie konnte der Druide sie so belügen?  
„Ja, er ist es.“, bestätigte Miraculix leise. „Doch er ist nun Feind unseres Feindes. Einst verkörperte er Rom und alles was wir daran hassten und jetzt wurde er aus Rom vertrieben. Ein anderer wird seinen Platz einnehmen, sei dir dessen gewiss. Caesar ist ein Verstoßener, wenn du es so nennen willst. Er kann uns keine Gefahr mehr sein, selbst, wenn er es wollte, also lass ihn bleiben!“ Asterix begann, im Kreis umherzulaufen. „Er war seit jeher unser Feind und nun verlangst du von mir, ihm einfach zu verzeihen?“, schnaubte er. Bevor Miraculix antworten konnte, erwachte Iulius, offensichtlich von dem unerwarteten Besuch verunsichert. Asterix blieb überrascht vor der Bahre stehen.

„Ave.“, meinte Iulius nach einer Weile des allgemeinen Schweigens. Dann wandte er sich an Miraculix. „Sagtet Ihr nicht, außer Euch, Plaius und Hereci dürfe niemand das Haus betreten?“  
„Es war leider nicht anders möglich.“, entschuldigte sich dieser. „Ein Reiter kam gerade eben vorbei und brachte Nachricht aus Rom. Dort glaubt man, Ihr wäret tot.“ Interessiert setzte sich Iulius auf.  
„Sonst noch etwas?“, fragte er, doch die beiden Gallier vor ihm schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast zurzeit keine andere Bleibe als dieses Dorf?“, schaltete sich Asterix verdrießt dazwischen. Misstrauisch musterte Iulius ihn für einen Augenblick.  
„Weshalb willst du das wissen, Gallier?“, erwiderte er.  
„Asterix.“, unterbrach ihn dieser. „Mein Name ist Asterix.“  
„Das weiß ich.“, schnaubte Iulius verächtlich, doch die beiden Gallier schienen tatsächlich erstaunt. „Dachtet ihr, ich würde nie die Namen meiner Widersacher erfahren wollen? Und ich muss sagen, es war nicht schwer, die meisten Namen der Dorfbewohner zu erhalten.“, fügte er arrogant hinzu. Asterix und Miraculix tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann seufzte der erste und lehnte seine Stirn gegen seine Hand, während er an die Bahre herantrat.  
„Gut. Das ist schön. Es hat nichts zur Sache. Ich nehme an, du wirst deine Gründe haben, zu diesem Dorf zu kommen, nachdem du gestürzt wurdest. Die einzige Frage ist, hast du eine andere Bleibe, wenn nicht diese?“, sprach der kleine Krieger und sah Iulius entnervt an. Es entstand Stille.  
„Nein.“, antwortete der ehemalige Feldherr schließlich und Asterix nickte seufzend. Er hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Er lief erneut im Kreis umher, tief in Gedanken versunken, während die beiden anderen Männer ihn schweigend beobachteten. Schließlich entfuhr dem Krieger ein gallischer Fluch, welchen nur ein Teil der anwesenden Personen verstand, dann wandte er sich zur Bahre und ging entschlossen darauf zu.  
„Iulius Caesar. Ich möchte in Anbetracht der Geschehnisse unsere Feindschaft ein für allemal beseitigen. Mögest du von heute an ein Freund und in meinem Haus willkommen sein.“, sprach er und streckte seine Hand aus. Iulius starrte ihn mit offenem Munde an. Nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, ergriff er schließlich zögerlich die Hand.  
„Gall- Asterix, ich nehme dein Angebot an mit der Bedingung von heute an den Namen Gaius zu tragen.“, antwortete er und schüttelte die Hand. Asterix schien erstaunt über die Bedingung, doch lächelte er warm.  
„So sei es beschlossen.“ Miraculix stand schmunzelnd daneben, dann bat er Asterix, das Haus zu verlassen, denn Gaius benötige Ruhe, die Wunden verlangten noch immer nach ihrer Zeit. Mit einem freundlichen Gruß verabschiedete sich der Krieger und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinem großen Freund, um sich mit ihm auf Wildschweinjagd zu begeben und den befreundeten Druiden ein Stück auf seiner Rückreise zu begleiten.

 

*****

Während Gaius über die nächsten Wochen hin vollständig heilte, hatte sich das Dorf an die Anwesenheit der römischen Gäste gewöhnt, doch wurden allmählich Stimmen laut, welche nach dem Gesicht des mysteriösen Römers fragten. Miraculix und Asterix hatten derweil beschlossen, Gaius bei einer Versammlung vorzustellen. Dieser Plan wurde auch schon ein paar Tage später umgesetzt. Am Abend zuvor begab sich Asterix in sein Haus und besprach die Situation sowie geplante Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mit Gaius, welcher ihm lauschte und zuletzt bei der Verabschiedung die Hand reichte. „Ich danke für deine Hilfe, Asterix.“, sprach er und drückte die Hand. Asterix lächelte zu ihm hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was für ein Mensch wäre ich, dir nicht zu helfen? Hast nicht auch du immer Gnade angeboten, wann immer es dir recht schien?“, antwortete er und verließ das Haus.

Am nächsten Tag fand wie geplant die Versammlung statt, bei welcher Miraculix ein paar Worte an die Menge richtete und Asterix Gaius zum Haus des Anführers geleitete. Als der Druide seine letzten Worte gesprochen hatte, traten sie gemeinsam in den großen Raum, welcher sich augenblicklich mit entsetzter Stille füllte. Iulius fasste sich ein Herz und trat einen Schritt weiter nach vorne. „Seid gegrüßt, Dorfbewohner. Ich bin der Mann, den ihr schwer verletzt vor ein paar Wochen bei euch aufgenommen und geheilt habt. Ich stehe in tiefer Schuld und möchte euch für diese großherzige Tat danken.“, sprach er. Die folgende Stille war noch erdrückender, denn er konnte alle Augen auf sich spüren.  
„Das ist doch Caesar!“, platzte dann der Anführer, Majestix los und plötzlich war die gesamte Masse ganz nah, viele zu nah, allesamt ihre Fäuste und Waffen erhoben, doch ein Brüllen eines Erbebens gleich ließ alle innehalten.  
„Niemand rührt ihn an!“, ertönte die Stimme des Obelix aus einer Ecke des Raumes. „Ich weiß, ich versteh nie viel, was so vor sich geht“, fuhr er in normaler Lautstärke fort „aber ich weiß, dass es uns nichts hilft, ihm weh zu tun. Er ist hierher zu uns gekommen, weil er von seinem Zuhause wegrennen musste und jetzt keins mehr hat. Er ist zwar immer noch ein verrückter Römer, aber er ist nicht mehr Rom!“ Dann setzte er sich wieder.  
„Obelix hat Recht!“, warf Asterix schnell ein. „Was wären wir für Menschen, einem Vertriebenen und Verletzten nicht zu helfen? Außerdem ist er nun ein Feind unseres Feindes und ein solcher ist ja bekanntlich unser Freund.“ Damit wandte sich Asterix zu Iulius um und schüttelte seine Hand. Ein Murren ging durch die Menge und es wurde ein Ring gebildet. Nach einer Weile der Beratung löste sich der Ring wieder auf und Majestix trat nach vorne.  
„Ich, Majestix, Anführer des unbeugsamen gallischen Dorfes, möchte an der heutigen Versammlung, welche zur wichtigen Mitteilung betreffend unserer römischen-“, begann er, doch wurde er schnell von den anderen herum unterbrochen, mit der Aufforderung, zum Punkt zu kommen. „Also, wie ich sagte- ja, ja, ist ja gut- ja- was auch immer- Ich nehme die Erklärung an und hebe hiermit offiziell die Feindschaft zwischen unserem Dorf und Iulius Caesar auf.“, endigte er und streckte wichtig seine Hand aus, welche Iulius mit den Worten ergriff: „Ich danke euch allen sehr, doch bitte ich darum, von nun an Gaius genannt zu werden. Es ist mein erster Vorname.“ Die Versammelten nickten verwundert, dann begannen alle, ihn zu umringen, in der Hoffnung, seine Hand schütteln zu können und Majestix rief zu einem Festessen auf, welches sofort in die Tat umgesetzt wurde.

 

Bald waren im hellen Mondenschein Tische und Bänke errichtet, welche unter den Lasten der Personen und der Fülle des Essens knarrten und stöhnten. Freudig wurde gespeist, getrunken und Geschichten erzählt. Gaius hatte nach einer Weile dankend von der Linken Majestix´ Abschied genommen und sich zu Miraculix gesellt. Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete er das bunte Treiben, wie seine ehemaligen Sklaven zwischen den Leuten tanzten, wie ein jeder, der es nur vermochte, seine Erzählungen zum Besten geben durfte und wie die Angetrunkenen wichtig vor sich hin sinnierten. „So ist es doch ganz vergnüglich, findest du nicht?“, meinte Miraculix neben ihm schmunzelnd und Gaius nickte zustimmend. Es war wahrlich eine sorglose Stimmung. „Was gedenkst du nun zu tun, jetzt, da du eine neue Bleibe gefunden hast? Wirst du dieses Dorf bald als deine Heimat bezeichnen können?“, fragte der Druide fast beiläufig ohne sich zu dem ehemaligen Feldherrn umzusehen.  
„Dieses Dorf ist mit Verlaub meine Heimat. Ich gedenke, meiner müßigen Beschäftigung der Bienenhaltung nachzugehen, wenn es genehm ist.“, erklärte dieser. Ein zufriedenes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Hier ließe es sich gut leben und es wäre ein Leben, das er sich schon lange erhofft hatte. Der Ehrgeiz hatte ihn zu einem Einzelherrscher aufsteigen lassen, doch hatte er sich oft die Sorglosigkeit und Unbeschwertheit des einfachen ärmlichen Lebens zurückgewünscht, von welchem er gekommen war. Hier konnte er nun jetzt und heute einen Neuanfang wagen. Mit einer Entschuldigung erhob sich Gaius nach einer Weile und schlenderte durch die tanzende Menge, einen Kelch des schmackhaften gallischen Weines in seiner Hand.  Schnell hatte er gefunden, nach wem er gesucht hatte. Der riesenhafte Mann saß in einer Düne leerer Essensplatten und Tellern, genüsslich weiter Speisen in sich hineinschaufelnd. „Obelix, dürfte ich für einen Moment unterbrechen?“, fragte Gaius höflich und der Gefragte nickte, während er die Knochen eines Wildscheines zur Seite schob. Umständlich wischte er sich den Mund mit einem Tuch sauber, dann wandte er sich dem Römer zu. „Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, Obelix. Du hast mit deinen Worten gut gesprochen und mich gerettet. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld.“, sprach Gaius und senkte demütig seinen Kopf. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, doch dann landete eine riesenhafte Pranke auf Gaius´ schmächtiger Schulter, die den Mann fast in die Knie zwang, und Obelix lächelte ihn gutmütig an.  
„Keine Ursache, Iu- Verzeihung- Gaius. Du bist zwar Römer, aber du bist als ein Wehrloser ohne Heimat zu uns gekommen und solchen Leuten tu ich nichts, egal wo sie herkommen oder wer sie sind. Und außerdem stehst du nicht in meiner Schuld. Ich habe nur so gehandelt wie ich es für richtig gehalten habe.“, antwortete der Hüne und Gaius lächelte dankbar zurück. So grobschlächtig und bösartig er doch aussehen mochte, unter seiner enormen Masse verbarg Obelix ein großes, warmes Herz.  
Es blieb jedoch nicht lange bei der gemeinsamen Ruhe, als eine Stimme nach dem ehemaligen Feldherrn rief: „Gaius, komm, erzähl uns eine Geschichte! Du kennst doch bestimmt auch welche, oder?“ Obelix gab Besagtem einen weiteren Klaps auf die Schulter und schob ihn lachend vor einen Halbkreis an interessierten Dorfbewohnern.

„Ähm… gut, was wollt ihr denn hören?“, fragte Gaius überrumpelt. Anstelle einer Antwort setzte man sich um ihn herum auf den Boden, gespannt ob seiner Erzählungen. „Gut… Ich kann euch eine Geschichte von mir selbst erzählen, als ich noch klein war. Ich stamme aus einer alten, verarmten Adelsfamilie. Mein Vater hielt früher Bienen, um für unser Überleben zu sorgen. Die Bienen mochte ich schon als Kind. Kleine, summende, gestreifte, eifrige Arbeiterlein, die den lieben langen Tag auf der Suche nach Blütenstaub die Gegend absuchten. Es war sehr spannend zu beobachten. Wusstet ihr, dass Bienen regelmäßig Tänze aufführen? Ich selbst beobachtete es mehrmals. Da tanzte plötzlich ein Bienchen vor meinen Augen auf und ab und schien sich so herrlich zu freuen. Aber als es auf meinem Arm landete und ich es anstupsen wollte, da hat es sich wohl erschreckt und stach mich in den Arm. Aus Schreck erschlug ich das arme Tierchen und rannte, um meinem Vater den Stich zu zeigen. Mein Vater sah den Stich und die tote Biene. Er schollt mich für das Erschlagen der Biene. _Gaius_ , hatte er damals gesagt. _Du musst die Bienen schätzen. Sie mag dich gestochen haben, aber erschlage nie wieder eine Biene, hörst du? Die Arbeiter, die Sammler, sie sind die einfachsten des Volkes durch ihren Status, doch ohne sie kann das Volk nicht leben. Es verhält sich wie in einem Staat. Zu ehren sind jene, die dir dein Essen geben. Ein König hat keine Bedeutung, wenn er sein Volk nicht ernähren kann, Gaius. Weißt du, von wem ich spreche?_ Damals wusste ich nicht, von wem er sprach, aber als ich älter wurde und in meine politische Laufbahn einstieg, wurde ich mir bewusst, dass mein Vater von den Bauern sprach. Die Ernte der Bauern hält ein Staat zusammen. Daher, diese Erkenntnis durch sie erworben, ehre ich die Bienen noch heute.“, endigte Gaius seine Geschichte und die lauschenden Dorfbewohner saßen still um ihn herum.  
„Wir haben keinen Imker im Dorf.“, meinte dann einer und ein anderer warf ein: „Stimmt! Möchtest du Imker werden? Dann haben wir hier auch Honig!“ die Masse fing an, grölend zuzustimmen und man nahm Gaius an der Hand und führte ihn zu Majestix, um von der Berufswahl des ehemaligen Feldherrs zu berichten.  
„Auf unseren neuen Imker!“, rief der Anführer des Dorfes und alles erhob die Becher, um Gaius, dem neuen Imker des Dorfes, zuzuprosten.

~Ende~


End file.
